Beautiful Murder
by Dragonerin
Summary: The 50th annual Hunger Games. The 2nd Quarter Quell. And to Haymitch, a pile of rubbish. Joint story with TishTash123. OCs wanted! Dunno what to rate it, but it has mild language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya! Dragon here! Writing this with ma pal TishTash,(Check her out!), she's writing about the same story but from Mayislee's POV.**

I downed the glass of wine sat in front of me. It was the night of the 'Huge announcement', the second Quarter Quell. Tonight they would reveal the special twist that would happen this year. My friend Eloise said they would only enter 12 year olds. But then again, my other friend Wilson said there would only be 18 year olds. I honestly didn't care. It would still mean 23 families would have lost someone close, and one, probably district 2, kid would be named champion of the 50th annual Hunger Games.

Pile of bull crap if you ask me.

"Haymitch?" someone asked. I snapped out of my thoughts. It was my best mate, Marshall.

"You ok there, pal?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He looked unconvinced, but turned around to the small TV in the living room. I put my arm around Kaylie, my girlfriend. She rested her head on my shoulder, and smiled. Caesar Flickerman had appeared, his hair and lips were green this year. Next to him sat the one and only President Snow, the idiot that encouraged all this.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's the time you've all been waiting for," Caesar told the crowd. "The twist of the 50th Hunger Games!"

The crowd went wild, and I felt sick. They were basically cheering for children to be sent to their deaths. An Avox walked onto the stage, holding a small box, filled with envelopes. The President stood up, and the crowd hushed. He reached, and pulled one out. He opened it, and read,

"In the honour of the Quarter Quell, there will be twice the number of tributes."

The crowd cheered, but we all sat there in silence. I was wrong. This year there would be much more grieving.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Now, about the OCs. Here's the layout:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred district (No guarantee they will be in it):**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice(No guarantee they will have a weapon):**

**They're gonna be other tributes, so, sorry, they will end up dead. Sad face :(**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, and felt the vile taste of vomit in my mouth.

Delightful.

I always got like this. I would get nightmares, and make myself sick with fear. Like, literally sick.

Last night I had dreamt my little brother Jacob and I had both been chosen, and I watched him die in my arms. I woke up covered in sweat, screaming.

Jacob ran in.

"What's wrong, is it the apocalypse?" He asked. I smiled.

"No, it's nothing," I said, and got up. We both walked to the 'bathroom. Well, I say bathroom, it was just a room with a metal basin, which we used as a bath, and a toilet. We stared at each other.

"I call dibbs!" Jacob yelled, and tried to run in. I stopped him.

"Wait, I'm older, so I go first," I told him. I went to walk in.

He tackled me to the ground.

Damn, that boy was strong.

We play fought a bit, until Mother came over, hitting us with her wooden spoon.

"Come 'un now, the reapin's in an 'our!" she told us, and Jacob slipped into the bathroom. I smiled. The cheeky cow.

I sat down at the table, where Mother had set out two slices of bread.

Two whole slices of bread.

Oh my goodness.

We never got this kind of luxury. Bread was expensive, so we usually got porridge and crap. But this was actual bread, freshly made from the Mellark Bakery in town.

I was about to tuck in, when I finally realised.

There was only two pieces of bread.

And there was three of us.

I may not know much maths, but I don't think that works.

Jacob came back in, wearing his best shirt and trousers. He stopped, staring at the bread.

"Am I hallucinating?" he said, dazed. I smiled.

"Nah," Mother said, and he grabbed a slice, wolfing it down. I took my slice and tore it in two, giving half to Mother.

"No no, it''s yours," she told me, but I insisted. I ate my half, then washed and got dressed, putting on something similar to Jacob.

I went through, to see Kaylie stood in the doorway.

"Hey babe," she said, and kissed my cheek. Jacob came up, smiling and raising his eyebrows at her, as if to say 'Where's mine?'. She laughed. He may only be 13, but he's such a flirt. He was quite attractive too, with his dark hair and green eyes. Girls melted over him.

In the end, he didn't get anything from Kaylie.

We saw Peacekeepers walk by, and Mother got teary eyed. I hugged her.

"Shhh," I said, "It'll be ok, we'll be fine."

She nodded, but still looked unsure. I took Kaylie's hand, and we headed to the reaping.

* * *

I stood in the line, waiting… waiting. Damn,these queues took forever. I heard someone sigh behind me, and I turned around.

It was Maysilee.

I don't know why, but I always seemed to get butterflies when I was around her. We had been best friends when we were little, along with her twin Anna and their friend, Leah Rowen. They weren't bad, for rich kids. I mean, some of the other merchant girls were little bitches, but these three were different.

Then came teenage years, and we went our separate ways. I became more friendly with Marshall Mellark, the baker's son, and Kyle Everdeen, another boy from the Seam.

But I could never forget about May.

She was beautiful, inside and out. I longed to tell her that, but it would seem just… creepy. Also, Kaylie might not take it too well. But I had feelings for May.

Definitely.

Maybe when I was over with Kaylie, I could try talking to her again…

She turned and looked at me, but I turned away quickly. Crap, did she see me staring?

I had gotten to the front now, and the woman pricked my finger. She literally stabbed me with it. It was pretty painful, but I tried not to flinch, as May was behind me. I did NOT want to look like a wus.

I was directed to where all the other 16 year olds were. Kyle was stood beside me, but he was different. He was… happy. I frowned. Why would he be happy?

"I asked Leah out last night," he told me, grinning. I smiled.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "She said she had been waiting for me to ask for ages, then she kissed me, and-" He stopped, going into a daydream, still smiling. I laughed.

"What about Marshall?" I asked. He had the biggest crush on Leah, but was too nervous to ask her out. I glanced over at him, and he glared at me. I turned back to Kyle.

"I take it he did not take it too well," I said. We stood in silence, and I fiddled with my fingers, twiddling my thumbs.

I looked around, looking for , my eyes met Mays. She looked terrified. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. She smiled back.

"Hello, District Twelve!" Marybeth Pritcher, the annoying capital prick, said, her voice so happy and joyful it made me sick, "We are very happy to be here-"

"Yeah right," Kyle mutters to me, and I smile, ignoring the rest of her talk. I only really tuned back in when I saw her go over to the bowls, and chose two names. My heart stopped. She smiled, and read out loud.

"Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner!"

Silence.

No. No no no no no no. Anyone but her. Why? Why!

Kyle nudged me. I must have zoned out.

I walked up to the front, and looked at May. No. Just why?

She didn't deserve to die.

I wanted to cry. I looked at the crowd, and saw my Jacob, standing there, mouth open, eyes filled with fear. I looked at Kaylie, who was sobbing her delicate heart out. And my Mother. She just stood there, staring into space.

"-And may the odds be ever in your favour," Marybeth finished.

We all walked into the huge building. One word was going through my head, excuse the language but it was the only word to describe this.

**Shit.**


End file.
